Taking Down Natsume Hyuuga
by Sweet Delusion
Summary: Hotaru Imai. She never really liked Natsume Hyuuga, and now that she has confirmed that the flamecaster is in love with her best friend, she'll stop at nothing to take him down with help from a special someone... R&R Just full of fluff.
1. Step One: Plotting

**Taking Down Natsume Hyuuga  
**_**By Sweet Delusion**  
_

_Step One: Plotting_

* * *

Annoyance. That's how I always felt about the subject of Hyuuga Natsume. The damn bastard had always had a soft spot for my best friend, Mikan Sakura. The two of us had practically grown up together, although Mikan had the mind of a child, thus leading us to the conclusion that she had never really matured during the nine years that I've known that idiot. That led us to the next subject of her not understanding that Natsume was completely, irrationally, and forever in love with her.

Okay, a bit dramatic on my part, but still. I've hit that subject close to the ballpark. Glancing at how the two of them spoke to each other by the Sakura Tree, 'their' spot, I had to roll my eyes. How could she not see that? She was so stupid to not notice how Natsume didn't look like a stick-up-the-ass whenever she was around, she never noticed how he was more agreeable whenever she butt into arguments, and the one matter that always get me to laugh, is the fact that she never noticed WHY boys in our class always get sent down to the emergency room.

Little Miss Sunshine, never noticed how all the boys drooled over her, especially the flame caster.

In a fluid motion, I sat on a bench, and waited for my partner in crime. My right leg was crossed over my left and my hands were folded neatly on my lap. I imagined that I looked as dignified as usual, and I scanned the crowd of people who bustled past me. A shadow was cast upon me and I knew my partner in crime was here.

Without looking up from my gaze glued to the ground, "Surmire."

"Hotaru," she acknowledged back with a slight nod of the head. She quickly sat down next to me, without an invitation from me. I had to smirk at the dog-cat Alice user; never was she annoying or on my back like how Anna and Nonoko were. I could easily relate to her, as her intellect was high and she had interest in some of the same matters as I was: plotting.

Her dark green hair that ended at her mid-back was in soft waves that billowed in the slight wind. A nice crisp pin stripped jacket covered her petite frame with matching pants and good 5-inched black stilettos were visible from the flare of her pants. Her moss green eyes were highlighted with black eyeliner and shadowed with silver eye shadow. Ruby red lipstick covered her lips, and I had to nod in approval. She looked just as professional as I did. This was no ordinary meet-up to catch up with one another, but a mission.

To take down Natsume Hyuuga.

Taking out a notebook from her purse, only God knows how many objects can be kept in a purse of a woman. Whipping a pen from behind her ear, she smiled at me and coolly spoke to me, "What's on the agenda today, Hotaru? When I got your message, I knew that this wasn't going to be a friendly chat."

I smiled, "Observant, aren't we, Surmire?"

She shrugged her shoulders and replied nonchalantly, "I don't have a dog-cat Alice for nothing. I can sniff out trouble from a mile away, dear."

"Of course," I agreed as I asked, "How do you feel about Hyuuga? I do believe that you had a crush on him that took you on the extent that you worshipped the ground that he walked on."

She rolled her moss green eyes at my direction as she scoffed, "Please, Hotaru. I was ten. I was still a child then. I could care less about him, actually. I have a feeling that you want to plot against the poor man?"

"Au contraire," I grinned wickedly, "I wouldn't call that guy a MAN… Not after what I have in store with him. How did you guess? Mikan wouldn't be able to figure that out that quickly."

Surmire smirked at me, "Hotaru, what have we learned? No one can be as dense as Mikan, so don't assume about me, although I'm sure you already have. And I have an Evil Hotaru Plotting device built in my mind, so you can't fool me."

"Touché," I offered out and we exchanged grins with each other. Mikan and I were close knitted best friends, but Surmire and I connected on a whole other level. She understood me as I understood her. Sure, we don't tell each other about our parents or invite each other over to stay a night in each other's dorms, but we just knew each other. Like how she could always tell when I had the wheels in my mind reeling in an evil plot and I could always tell when she was about to psychically beat a boy up. I knew that whenever she was nervous, she'd chew her lip, when she was happy, there was a light in her eyes. That's just our friendship.

She tapped her pen idly and ushered, "Continue, I'm intrigued, Hotaru."

"For the heading, put Plot Number 1009. And then under it, put victim with those colons with Hyuuga next to it. Skip a line, and put masterminds, colons, Imai and Shouda. Or vice versa, whichever you'd like," I gave the directions off-handedly. I added the vice versa thing when I saw her nose twitching in irritation. She nodded and scribbled down the information quickly, but in elegant small script.

I rattled off, telling her directions as she nodded along and wrote down the notes. She knew that I knew that she preferred to have things written down, as I. You could feel the personalization on the writing rather than writings on the computer and etc. We both knew that she had the better handwriting out of the two us, so she was the one who wrote down the information as I planned.

In the end, this is what we both had come up with.

**Plot:**

**Victim:** _Hyuuga, Natsume._

**Masterminds:** _Shouda & Imai_.

**Motives: **

_**Shouda-**__ She is the best friend of Mikan Sakura, indifferent of Hyuuga, and need to take some steam off at him._

_**Imai-**__ Best friend of Mikan Sakura, annoyed at Hyuuga and thinks of him as a menace, Hyuuga owes her over $1,000 in cash and it's time to pay her back, she hates Hyuuga for disclosed reasons, and she just loves to be evil._

**Goal:**

_Hyuuga to be stripped of his:_

**- Dignity**

**- Manhood**

**- Integrity**

_Also, he's going to be mentally and physically abused. _

**List of Reasons why:**

_- He has no balls for not asking out Mikan Sakura, so why should he have balls in the first place?_

_- He insults Hotaru Imai's vast intellect_

_- He just plains insults Imai on everything she does/says_

_- He should plain ole die according to Imai_

_- Surmire Shouda has a good laugh at plotting against this man __**(correction: he-she species)**_

_- That's the only reason for Surmire Shouda assisting Hotaru Imai, word to the wise_

_- He is stupid, dense, idiotic, moronic, stubborn, odd, weird, violent, __**a coward**__, and he should be punished_

**List of Fears:  
**_**(Credited by Imai's little spy through blackmail: Ruka Nogi) **_

_- Losing Mikan Sakura_

_- Showing his emotions in public_

_- Hotaru Imai __**(no surprise there, any person who wants to preserve their life would be scared of her)**_

_- Strawberries: allergies_

**List of Annoyances:  
**_**(Credited by Imai's little spy through blackmail: Ruka Nogi)**_

_- Hotaru Imai being right_

_- Other males hitting on Mikan_

_- People pestering him_

_- Arrogant people __**(hypocrite, isn't he?)**_

_- When the arrogant people beat him_

_- Narumi __**(he annoys everyone besides Mikan though…)**_

_- Being put on the spot_

_- Fan girls_

Surmire had thrust the piece of paper over to Hotaru, who looked at it over. The comments that Surmire had left for her had got her to snicker lowly. Surmire raised her eyebrow as she questioned, "What do I get to deserve to make the renown Ice Queen of Alice Academy to snicker **in public**?"

I rolled my eyes at her dramatic way of phrasing it, as I replied, "None of your business, Jeez. Anyways, want to put more details into it or should we commence on our plan to torture Hyuuga?"

She shook her head and clutched her tongue, "We'll have to wait a bit, Hotaru."

"Why?"

"Hyuuga walking with Mikan at 3 o'clock," she murmured as she closed her notebook and flipped it to the back inconspicuously. Knowing Mikan, she would be a nosy person and try to see what Surmire was writing if Surmire still had a pen and the notebook open in her lap.

Natsume ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at us suspiciously. Unlike the girl by his side, he remained weary of anything that had to do with me and doubly suspicious whenever Surmire and I were together. Unlike Mikan again, he always could tell when the wheels in our mind were reeling, no matter how hard we try to mask it.

Surmire smiled at the soon-to-be couple warmly as she greeted, "Natsume. Mikan. Always lovely to meet up with you guys."

"Yup!" Mikan replied cheerfully as Surmire and she launched into a conversation that left only me to converse with Natsume.

"Who is the unfortunate victim?" he asked me, "I'm thinking of sending her or him flowers before their life gets ruined."

I raised my eyebrow and inquired innocently, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Hyuuga."

"I see those devil horns, don't hide that from me," he snapped as he narrowed his eyebrow.

I simply responded, "I'm a perfect angel."

"Blackmailing angel."

"Exactly, so you have nothing to worry about, Hyuuga. Even you said that I was an angel," I spoke up smoothly as I glared at him, daring him to contradict himself and me. He gazed back at me, with the same defiant look on his face that mirrored mine.

"I'm watching you," he replied finally, still very weary of me.

"It's nice seeing you, Hotaru, Surmire," Mikan ended our mini conversations at once, "Natsume and I are going to Central Town because SOMEONE burned three of my favorite shirts."

"I'm so not going to pay for it," Natsume retorted.

Mikan scoffed, "Oh yes you will."

"No."

"Yes," Mikan hollered, "I'll bug you day and night until you repay me back my three shirts! I'll hound you to the end of the Earth. Every time you see a shadow besides your own, you'll flinch because THAT'S how scared you'd be because of me. I'll bug you so much that fear will seize your heart and make you die early and when you die, I'm going to steal your money so that you can finally pay me my fucking shirts! We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Hyuuga."

I nudged Surmire and whispered smugly, "She SO learned that from me."

"You are so proud, aren't you?" Surmire rolled her eyes good-naturedly as we turned and watched Mikan and Hyuuga fight once more.

Natsume just stared at her as Mikan glared back from her little explosion. With the silence blanketing around us, Surmire decided to intervene and let out a loud, appreciative whistle and commented, "Damn girl. Never thought that you had that in you."

Mikan turned to her and smiled sheepishly, "Yeah same here. Hotaru taught me a few pointers last week."

I smirked arrogantly as Natsume rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "It figures…"

I cleared my throat, making all of the eyes turn to me, and retorted back to Natsume, "Got a problem with it?"

"Yeah, maybe I do," he hissed back fiercely.

I rose up, only half a head shorter than the boy, but I could still manage to strike fear in his heart, no matter what, apparently, and shot back, "If you have a problem, why don't you just tell me. Deal with it like a MAN, even if you aren't one. Stop hiding behind Mikan as if SHE'S going to save you."

"I'm not hiding from anyone, Imai," he retorted back, "But apparently you are. And of course you'd know what it's like to be a man."

I raised my eyebrow, "And you as a woman. I always was wondering about those secretive glances you give in Ruka's direction during class."

Hr growled under his breath and ushered Mikan to walk away. She refused to and commented, "Hotaru has gotten you there. You are trying to hide from her, aren't you? That's why you want me to leave and use me as a shield, huh? I guess she was right about you not being a man."

Oh damn.

Surmire began to crack up as I just snickered. Never have I seen Natsume look so deathly angry. I was assuming that he was composing himself from that blow that Mikan had thrown out to him. It was one thing for me to diss him: he takes it lightly from the fact that I do so every day, but it coming from Mikan… That had to hurt. The love of his life… And he got burned, bad.

"Want some ice for that burn?" Surmire asked him after her giggles had subsided.

I chimed in, "This is a place for big boys. Don't come back until you learn how to play with fire."

He growled and walked away with no comebacks whatsoever. Mikan gave us an apologetic look and scampered off to go fetch him. Surmire and I were left to laugh with each other.

"Can you believe--?" she started, before erupting into giggles.

"I know!"

"Coming from her…"

"It was low," I had to agree.

"He was so burned."

"Teaches him to mess with us," I snickered. After a moment of our giggles, we started to compose ourselves. Surmire started to fix her hair, though it looked perfect as usual. I readjusted my posture to same stiff one that I had lost when Natsume and Mikan had came across us. I patted my hair lightly, crossed my right leg over my left, and then folded my hands into my lap. It was incredibly unlike me to burst out laughing like that, but I risked that opportunity because of the situation.

You had to be there to see how flustered he was. After Surmire was don't fixing her hair and make-up, I asked mildly, "Did anyone see the scene we created?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Seeing that the only blackmailer of the school is by my side, I'm completely sure that no one had seen you laugh," she replied solemnly. I nodded, relaxing my shoulders by a fraction from that assurance.

"Good," I primly responded.

She flipped her notebook back to our planning page and reached for the pen that she had dropped from the excitement that occurred a little while ago. She tapped against the page and smiled at me, "Initiate the plans?"

I nodded my head as I started to tell her all of the ways that I had came up with to torture Hyuuga. Her eyebrows were furrowed down as her hand madly scribbled on the page, trying to keep up with my voice. I paused for a second or two and waited for her to catch up. When she finished she looked back up at me and I signaled to her that the planning was done and she closed the notebook.

"God, I'm so happy that I'm your friend," she commented to me with a serene smile playing on her face.

I snorted, "You always tell me that. Remember that time when we both plotted against Koko?"

She shuddered and replied, "I'm so happy that I'm not him."

I smirked as I asked her, "When should we commence our little schemes?"

She smirked back as she replied, "The sooner the better, so tomorrow. I'll come by in the morning to get a head start on the first plan."

"Great," I replied, "See you."

"You too," she responded and we both parted ways. We were in peace, but our mind was poisoned with evil ideas. I had to smirk and called it a day. Maybe I should go see how my spy was… It was always good to get close to the enemy's best friend.


	2. Step Two: Plan One

**Taking Down Natsume Hyuuga  
_By Sweet Delusion_**

_Step Two: Plan One_

* * *

There was only one place in the whole academy that I considered safe. That would be in my laboratory where there was no bugs and it was a place for my solitude. The Academy is very protective over their students thus leading to my inventions of bugging this and that. It's not something new, but my inventions where more advanced than the ones that they previously used. I sat in the chair that faced my desk, waiting for Surmire to appear magically as she usually did.

I tapped my pen against my desk as I waited for Surmire to show up. The smirk on my head showed how much that I was anticipating for this day. The two of us were going to play up with Hyuuga's fears and pet peeves and make him suffer from the fact of us using them against him.

The door opened and I swirled around and greeted, "Surmire."

The intruder looked at me as if I were losing it. Blonde hair that fell in soft waves with lapis blue eyes looking at me in confusion. He stood with his lithe form slightly slouching, but in the way that most teenaged boys stood. It was Nogi, my bad.

"Koko," he replied back with a chuckle. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow at him.

I responded stoically, "God, can't you pick a different person? Do I look like the Boy who won't die to you?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know and did you get that from Harry Potter or something? I would call you Natsume, but I know that you be upset by that, although you both are alike. So he's not a safe choice, and I'm standing here, so it wouldn't be right if I called you Ruka. So that leaves Koko. And why am I Surmire? Does it look like I have green hair?"

It was my turn to shrug, mirroring his actions and smirked, "If you paid attention to those Harry Potter books, you would know that Harry Potter was the Boy Who Lived."

He smirked back at me and replied, "Well, technically if you asked Lord Voldemort, he's probably say: Harry Potter?! That is the boy who just won't die!"

I disagreed, "Well, I think that if you asked Lord Voldemort, I bet you that he would refer to Harry Potter as a piece of Git."

He arched his blonde eyebrow and shot back, "Now look who needs to reread her Harry Potter books. Lord Voldemort never said anything like that to Harry Potter."

"I bet he was thinking it," I defended myself.

Ruka shook his head in disagreement, "Harry Potter is forever referred to as the Boy Who Lived. I bet that, that was how he was referred too on newspapers and such. So, whenever Lord Voldemort would look at the newspaper, he would probably go to himself: Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived?! The Boy who just won't die is more like it."

I snorted and retorted, "Well, I highly doubt that Lord Voldemort is able to read."

Ruka raised his eyebrow, "Well, well, well. SOMEONE is getting feisty."

I rolled my eyes and steered our conversation off of Harry Potter and quickly changed the subject, "Anyways, Ruka what brings you to my laboratory? You usually are too scared to get past the doors without me blackmailing you."

He replied, "That is exactly why I'm here. Remember that scheduled photo shoot you apparently wanted me to take part in? Gosh, it isn't very like you to forget about this? Aren't you like the Queen of being Uptight and sticking to a schedule?"

I gazed at him with a blank stare. It was one that was neither glaring nor staring at him to make him go away, but a stare of curiosity. Well, he probably couldn't see my questioning behind it, but still. I never knew that there was going to be a day when a Nogi would see me slip up. So I just went along with the flow of everything.

"Oh right," I replied lamely, "Well, I just invited Surmire over…"

He looked at me and chuckled, "You forgot, didn't you?"

"Yeah, no," I retorted and glared at him, challenging him to defy me. My eyes were trained on him and he stared back at me from the practice he had over the years that we've known each other. In the beginning be couldn't even look me straight in the eye without blushing and looking down. I was satisfied in seeing that Ruka had developed a backbone. Although, he averted his eyes now and I smirked.

"It's okay, you could just tell me that," he mumbled, but it was loud enough for me to hear what he was saying.

"No, I just wanted Surmire to take some pictures. I heard that she was a good photographer," I lied skillfully. Silence shrouded around us as we heard the door of my lab open and close. There stood the Surmire, drenched and all. Her green hair was matted down, her eyes were narrowed down into slits, and you could see the steam rising from her head. I smirked inwardly to myself, I was happy that I wasn't the one who did that to her.

"Hotaru…" she hissed dangerously, her moss green eyes flashing and darkening due to her anger. I might have spoken up a little too soon…

I glared at her and asked, "Yes?"

"Why was there a bucket of water above the door of your laboratory?" she asked in a deathly calm voice. I shrugged and motioned for both her and Ruka to my computer where I had kept an eye outside of this room. I backtracked it to the time when Ruka had entered the room. Then, I paused the rewinding of the security camera and played it.

All of the eyes were focused on the computer screen, as we saw the blonde haired boy approach the door. He looked deathly pale, I mean. Who wouldn't when they get close to my laboratory? I smirked as all three of us listened to Ruka talking to himself.

"Do I have to go in? Imai is like wicked scary."

"Yes, yes you must Ruka… To save your bunny rabbit."

"But why? I don't want to face the scary lady. She's still really scary!"

"Who cares?! Just go in like you have ever since you were 11. She hasn't killed you… Yet."

Ruka touched the doorknob and looked upwards and mused, "Why am I talking to myself?"

"Well, it isn't weird. It is only when you talk to yourself AND lose."

"True, true," he replied back and then he slid into the laboratory. I pressed down on the pause button of my security camera that was playing what it had saw for the past few minutes when I was busy waiting. Slowly turning around to face Nogi… My face was cold and unemotional as I glared at him. He shrunk back and I took a step towards him.

He took one back.

I raised my eyebrow and asked slowly in a semi-drawl, but anyone could hear the poison seeping in my words, "So… I'm a scary lady, aren't I, now… Nogi?"

"It's better than being a scary man… Isn't it…?" Nogi looked at me with a questioning look on his face.

I growled at him menacingly and glared at him. Hard. He glanced at his toes; a dozen of shades of red filled his face. Surmire broke my little stare down with a cough and asked snappily, "Can we go on with finding out who is the culprit behind the whole 'it's so funny dumping water all over Surmire Shouda?'"

I shrugged my shoulders and pressed a button and the security camera resumed playing to after when Ruka left the scene of the crime. A few seconds later, I saw a sandy haired head pop up out of nowhere. His hazel eyes were sparkling with mischief and you could only guess who it was… Koko. Oh man, I feel so bad for him after Surmire gets a hold of this man. He was more burnt than a piece of toast that Natsume set on fire, I swear.

"Koko…" the female who was gifted with the cat-dog Alice hissed as she began to clench her hands into fists. Both Nogi and I could read her murderous thoughts and we had to stifle chuckles. She was already mad at Koko the last time around, so…

He began to do this very trivial and very easy trap using a bucket of water, string, and some tape. After he set it up, he places his hands on his hips and marveled at his creations. A huge smile was carved on his face as he began to laugh evilly.

"The Boy who won't die strikes again! You are going DOWN, Imai!" he exclaimed gleefully as he punched the air with his right fist and leaped up. He let out another stream of maniacal laughter as he began to skip down the hallway. When I say skip, I mean that girlish skipping with his knees raised up high with his stride bouncy.

"Imai is going down. Imai is going down. Imai is going down. Woot! Woot!" he sang off-key at the top of his lungs until we couldn't see him anymore.

Surmire was practically seen with her claws unsheathe. Ruka took one look at her and decided to take the wisest choice of all, "Hey, Surmire… Imai, I'm going to leave you two alone. I'll come back tomorrow for the photo shoot thing."

"Bring five hundred rabbits along because I'm letting you off of the hook this one time, Nogi," I called after him, secretly relieved that we could be left alone. I turned from Nogi's departing back to face Surmire who was growling lowly under her breath.

I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and stoically spoke up, "We'll get him together. First we need to get rid of Hyuuga and THEN we'll go after that mind reader."

She nodded slowly as I walked over to an invention that I had been working on that morning before Nogi and she showed up. It was a bottle of small tablets that melted on your tongue and held it up as I randomly spoke up dully, "Invention 786. The Voice-Changer. It melts on your tongue in cherry, strawberry, and orange flavors. Taking on makes your voice go higher and two makes your voice go lower. It wears off in 2 and half hours. Selling at 3,000 rabbits. Limited supply."

Surmire looked disinterested as she began to wring her hair and replied offhandedly, "I have a bag of guy clothes that I bought from Central Town along with colored contacts, wigs, gauze, and caps."

"Yankees?" I asked with mild amusement. Surmire had recently visited America last summer; therefore she had fallen in love with the sport of baseball. Being in New York for most of her stay, she had learned to love the Yankees team even though they had been losing to the Red Sox lately.

She snorted, "It's my trademark. I swamped the Yankees with the Mets. That team is pretty decent I guess, I mean. It's from New York, so…"

I nodded as I handed her two tablets and popped another two in my mouth. I got cherry flavor, my favorite. I waited for a few minutes to pass by and I spoke up, "Testing my voice… testing."

Surmire let out a throaty chuckle, "That's a nice voice that you developed, Hotaru."

"Same to you, Surmire," I replied and corrected myself, "Sorry, I mean…"

"Hiroshi, pleased to meet you…" Surmire trailed off.

"Senichi," I replied coolly.

She reached down into her bag of clothes, and pulled out two different outfits. The first outfit was a plain white tank top, black open button shirt with blue dragons designed onto the shirt. Along with it was a pair of baggy black jeans with a pair of black and white DC shoes. The second outfit was a black shirt with random splashes of colors, skinny orange jeans, and a pair of black and white converse.

"Would you like to look like a rebel hardcore person or a skater?" she asked me.

"Hardcore because you wouldn't be able to pull it off," I drawled, looking at her straight in the eye. I wasn't even kidding about that. Surmire's eyes weren't cold and unfeeling and her aura would never be able to pull off the whole "hardcore" theme.

She shrugged and said in her deep voice, "Fair enough."

She threw me a navy wig, gauze to make my chest look flatter, and colored contacts that were a stormy gray. We managed to dress in two separate corners in my laboratory. When we looked at each other, we both had to keep from laughing. We both looked so manish that it was slightly scary. Surmire had cropped black hair and blue-green eyes.

"So Senichi, do you know where Mikan is?" Surmire asked me.

"No, Hiroshi, but I have a feeling that I know where that stupid Hyuuga is," I replied back as I ushered her out of the room without attracting attention because then our covers would have been blown. Once we got out of the corridor where my room and laboratory were located, we began to relax our shoulders and strut around like guys.

"Hey Senichi, I think we forgot something…" Surmire spoke up as soon as we left the building where the girl dorms were. I looked at her, questioningly.

"We forgot the Met caps," she told me.

I shrugged, "It would have clashed with our outfits, either way."

"True, true," she agreed as we looked straight ahead of us, though we were trying to locate Hyuuga with the corner or our eyes.

"Located, Sakura tree, five o'clock," I mumbled under my breath; my words only clear to Surmire and no one else. She nodded and we trudged near the Sakura Tree.

In a loud-ish voice, I commented, "Damn. Sakura has a fine ass, don't you agree?"

"Hell yeah. She got a pretty hot body too," Surmire replied back to my comment. I saw Hyuuga's shoulder twitch slightly, but he continued acting nonchalant and "sleeping." Only Mikan Sakura would believe that he was asleep, like really. His intake breaths were too quick to be sleeping and he's twitching.

"I'm going to make her mine today, man," I coolly spoke up as I glanced at Surmire who glared at me.

She let out a growl and responded, "Hey dude. I saw her first, so I get to ask her out."

"Yeah no. You have NO chance, heard that she only digged those preps," I replied coldly.

"Yes, and I'm the Sun God. If I have no chance, then YOUR chances are down in the negative numbers, man," Surmire shot back, "You are the farthest thing from being a Prep."

"Whatever. Let's go see who she would rather be with."

"You are ON, dude. It's SO going to be me," Surmire grumbled.

I stared at Surmire stoically and asked her the one question that was going to make Hyuuga blow, "I already bought the protection, did YOU?"

Surmire looked a bit off color when I asked that. Her face got red from stifling her laughter behind her throat as I did, but she kept a straight face and shook her head, "Nah. I like it raw. The protection as you say, gets in the way of "it.""

I shrugged and sighed, "Well, at least I'M not going to get her pregnant. She should be so happy that she's picking me over you."

From the corners of my eyes, I saw Hyuuga twitching even more so than usual. I had to hold back a snicker and saw that Surmire was doing the same. As if on cue or Mikan had rehearsed this scene with us, she bounded for the Sakura Tree. Before she had gotten within 7 feet of it, Surmire and I sprinted for her.

A warm smile was plastered on her face, as usual. Unlike Hyuuga who is a stingy old, old, man, she was never very suspicious of strangers. Although our intentions that we gave Hyuuga to believe, we were harmless…ish. Thank God for Mikan because she would have gotten raped by now.

"Hello," Surmire spoke up, smiling. She sent me a quick, as lightning "help me" look for the fact that hit us cold. We were pretending to be guys. We don't flirt like guys; we flirt like girls… Uh-oh… I felt as if my heart had sunk, though I quickly recovered and gave her that guy version of a hi: a nod.

"Who are you?" she asked rather bluntly, a more curious look on her face than one of suspicion.

"I'm Hiroshi, and this is Senichi," Surmire introduced herself and me.

Mikan replied back, "Mikan, pleased to meet you."

Well, to be short, I always had wanted to do this. Except I never could because it would be way out of character for me, though I always wanted to try it on a guy... Mikan would serve just as well. I stared at Mikan without blinking and after a few moments, I piped up slowly, "Wow. You are pretty."

She chuckled slightly and responded, "And I thought you were mute… Thank you… And… You are pretty too…"

I smirked with triumphant. She never called Hyuuga pretty! HAH!

Surmire feigned hurt as she gasped, "And I'm not pretty?"

Mikan laughed hard, as she replied, "Yes you are pretty too. Man, I never met guys like you. Most guys are always like 'never call another man cute or pretty.'"

Surmire and I exchanged worried glances; Mikan had seen a little loop on our acting. But before I could continue on with those thoughts, she continued, "It's refreshing. I like it."

I snickered and said in a louder tone, "Well at least WE aren't like Hyuuga who is like a stick in the mud."

I hoped that the man could be able to hear that comment, and Mikan shook her head, "His name isn't Hyuuga or Natsume, just to let you know. His name is Ho Ho Ho… ho."

Surmire and I looked at her confused. What the hell is her problem?! How did Hyuuga get a name so random as that? Well, what can you say. Mikan was unique in her own special way… Surmire blinked and weakly asked, "Excuse me?"

Mikan waved off our confusion with a laugh and a wave of her hand, "You see, I think that Natsume is like a man-whore. Why? Because he has SO many followers. So like that would make him a MANHO for short. But Natsume isn't a REAL man, so that would mean that he would be a real woman whore. So HO HO for short. But then, he doesn't have the chest or butt to be a woman. So I would add another ho to the HO HO. But then he would be Santa. But you know Natsume, right? He's too mean and evil to be Santa. Like be would put coal in all of the stockings of the children. So he would be a bad imitation of Santa. So now we had another ho to HO HO HO. So that's his new nickname. HO HO HO… ho."

Her logic makes no sense to me, but Surmire couldn't help but let out a stream of laughter. We exchanged a few more words and before I knew it, Surmire and my voice would wear off in a few moments. I asked her, knowing that our voices would wear off pretty quickly, "Tomorrow, would you like to have dinner with Hiroshi and me? Central Town, 6 P.M."

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled brightly, "Sure, why not? It'll be a blast."

"See you," Surmire spoke up and I said my good-byes by grunting slightly and used a nod of my head. She waved at us, and scurried off to her previous destination, the Sakura Tree where Hyuuga lay, awaiting her. Surmire and I trudged off, but not before hearing…

"_Hey Natsume. Change of plans, I don't want to go to Central Town with you, tomorrow. I met a couple of cute guys that were talking to me and asked me to go with them. They aren't as mean as you are… Ho ho ho… HO!"_

And to that, it earned a well-deserved laugh from both Surmire and myself as we quickly walked away, not wanting to be there when Natsume blows and tries to attack us. Life was good; I have to give credit for that.

**Part One. Completed.**

* * *


End file.
